Relation Danny-Ethan
thumb|200px La relation entre Danny Mahealani et Ethan Steiner débute au début de la première division de la troisième saison. Ils sont appelés « Dethan » par les fans. Biographie Danny et Ethan se croisent du regard dans la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills High School. Et c'est aussitôt le coup de foudre. Ethan s'écarte peu à peu de sa redevance envers Deucalion et est menacé de perdre Danny s'il continue de le fréquenter. Histoire Saison 3 Saison 3 A thumb|left|200px Dès le jour, à Beacon Hills High School, Ethan croise les yeux de Danny et une attirance physique réciproque naquit entre eux-deux. Le jour suivant, Danny découvrit un Ethan amoché (volontairement par Aiden) et courut le remettre debout . Le lendemain d'une bataille entre la meute de Derek et de Deucalion, Danny et Ethan occupaient deux places côte-à-côte dans le bus, roulant jusqu'à une rencontre compétitive. Ils n'échangeaient que très peu de mots, au sujet des nombreux messages téléphoniques que recevaient Danny de la part de Stiles . C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Ethan de faire plus ample connaissance. Pendant la pause obligatoire provoquée par Jared, Danny et les autres élèves observaient Isaac battre Ethan à mort, quand il avait appris que Scott ne guérissait pas. Depuis, Danny ne quittait plus Ethan. La rencontre avait été reportée au lendemain, alors Coach Finstock s'était arrangé pour trouver un lieu où passer la nuit. Il avait trouvé le Glenn Capri, le motel le plus proche, le moins cher et le plus dénué de bons sens. Arrivés là-bas, Danny et Ethan partageaient une chambre et savouraient leur Lune de miel. Ethan fit malencontreusement chuter des livres d'école et croyait qu'il fallait laisser Danny étudier, mais Danny répliqua qu'il ne voulait pas. Ethan découvrit ensuite des cicatrices sous la peau de Danny, alors Danny lui raconta que ce sont les résultats d'une opération destinée à corriger un cartilage déformé, quand il avait quatorze ans. Ethan, craignant que cela soit un fardeau pour Danny, lui suggéra de les effacer, mais Danny répondit qu'elles lui permettent de se sentir être un survivant. Ethan, soulagé, termina avec un « J'espère que tu l'es ». Tout d'un coup, Ethan fut victime d'hallucinations et quitta précipitamment leur nid d'amour . Le soir du retour à Beacon Hills, Danny était victime d'un collapsus pulmonaire, alors Ethan l'avait transporté à l'hôpital. Il cria à l'aide, puis Melissa accourut à son appel. Pendant qu'elle auscultait Danny, Ethan expliqua à Scott que Danny suffoquait déjà et que son mal empirait. Tout à coup, Danny régurgita du gui. Il fut placé au bloc opératoire. Pendant l'opération, Ethan tenait fermement la main de Danny. Il prit peur quand Scott demanda à Melissa si Danny allait mourir. Melissa, pleine d'espoir, se refusa cette idée et secourut Danny . Cet incident avait bouleversé Ethan, alors il est devenu plus gâteux envers Danny. Son frère, Aiden, s'apercevait qu'Ethan s'écartait de sa redevance envers Deucalion à cause de Danny, alors il lui posa un ultimatum, celui de ne plus fréquenter Danny, sous peine de lui arracher la peau du visage, avant de la dévorer. Hélas, nonobstrant ces paroles, Ethan demeurait sur ses convictions que Danny n'était une menace pour personne, mais une victime potentielle du Darach. Avant que Danny ne montât sur scène, il prit le temps de lui nouer son nœud-papillon et de lui donner un bonbon à la menthe. Avant de partir, il lui annonça de le trouver d'abord, si quelque chose venait à se produire. Danny hocha la tête . Ethan avait survécu à la bataille contre le Darach et avait été pris en charge par Dr. Deaton. Même s'il est retombé à son statut de départ, loup-garou omega, il était encore plus amoureux de Danny. A Beacon Hills High School, Ethan et Danny marchaient dans le couloir, œil pour œil et main dans la main . Saison 3 B Deux semaines plus tard, Ethan et Aiden avaient quitté Beacon Hills High School pour se concentrer sur leur quête de trouver une nouvelle meute. Il paraît qu'Ethan n'a pas re-contacté Danny. Danny avait renoué avec son ex. Afin d'intégrer la meute de Scott, Aiden eut l'idée de retourner à Beacon Hills High School. Au départ, Ethan déclina. Or, après avoir aperçu Danny en pleine conversation avec son ex, Ethan accepte, à condition de ne pas aller en mathématiques. Or, pendant qu'ils cherchent William Borrow, Ethan et Aiden surprirent Danny embrassant son ex. Aiden mort de rire, Ethan comprit enfin que Danny était en train de tourner la page et lança sèchement un: « Oh, vraiment ? », histoire d'obtenir des explications. Aiden part, laissant Ethan et Danny à leur règlement de compte muet . Malgré cette erreur, Ethan et Danny avaient quand même repris contact. Dans les vestiaires, Ethan écoutait Danny discuter d'une soirée Halloween ultraviolets annulée, pour coupure de courant survenue à la centrale électrique qui alimente la ville. Ethan l'approcha pour savoir s'il pouvait l'aider à trouver un autre endroit, mais Danny répondit que ce n'était pas la peine, avant de partir. Grâce à Aiden, la soirée avait lieu dans le loft de Derek et Danny et Ethan purent se retrouver. Danny confirma à Ethan qu'il était très heureux. Ethan annonça ensuite que c'était à son tour de le devenir, alors il chargea une maquilleuse de lui maquiller tout le corps. Il partit aider une serveuse à trouver des glaçons. Or, il se fit attaquer par les Oni. Danny, entièrement maquillé, cherchait Ethan. Demeurant sans nouvelle, il sollicita Aiden pour le chercher. Tandis qu'Allison et Isaac avaient trouvé Ethan, Danny et Aiden avaient trouvé Lydia. Isaac enclencha la guérison d'Ethan et Aiden et Danny emmenèrent Lydia en lieu chaud. Quand Derek surgit et hurla de quitter les lieux, Aiden ordonna à Danny de conduire Lydia dehors. Ethan resta avec Derek, Scott et Isaac pour écarter les Oni d'Aiden . Lors d'une course d'endurance, Danny tentait de rattraper Kira. Ethan surgit comme un prédateur et se jeta à la taille de Danny. Ils roulent d'abord en galipettes, puis Ethan coince Danny. Danny,ahuri par son geste, demanda des explications. Et le motif d'Ethan est qu'il lui manquait trop. Puis, tous les deux se partagent un baiser passionnel. Malheureusement, le cri de Stiles atteignit leurs oreilles, alors ils rejoignirent le reste de la classe pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Tous furent spectateurs d'un tir de flèche sur Coach Finstock, puis de son transport à l'hôpital . Le lendemain de sa convalescence morale causée par le décès de son frère, Ethan approche une dernière fois Danny pour lui annoncer qu'il quitte définitivement Beacon Hills. Il justifie ne pas être sûr de pouvoir rester. Contre toute attente, Danny accepte cela sans rancune, à la surprise d'Ethan. Danny récapitula ensuite qu'il l'aime beaucoup, qu'il incroyablement beau, intelligent et chou, juste qu'il ne peut pas continuer de sortir avec un loup-garou. Ethan en eut le souffle coupé. Danny justifia qu'il savait qu'Ethan est un loup-garou parce que c'est Beacon Hills. A présent d'accord, Ethan partagea un ultime baiser attendri avec Danny, avant de se lever et partir . Citations *'Ethan:' “I hope you are.” (→ J'espère que tu l'es.) *'Ethan:' “If anything happens, find me, ok? Find me first.” (→ S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, viens me trouver, d'accord ? Trouve-moi d'abord.) *'Ethan:' “Oh really?” (→ Oh, vraiment ?) *'Danny:' “What the hell are you doing?” (→ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?) Ethan: “I missed you.” (→ Tu m'as manqué.) *'Ethan:' “Sorry.”—''“I just don't think I can stay.”'' (→ Désolé. Je pense pas pouvoir rester.) Danny: “…Actually, it's okay.” (→ T'en fais pas, ça me va.) Ethan: “You're breaking up with me?” (→ Tu rompts avec moi ?) *'Danny:' “I-I like you. A lot”—''“You're incredibly good-looking.”'' (→ Je t'aime. Vraiment. Tu es incroyablement beau à regarder.) Ethan: *rire* Danny: “And smart and sweet. And…”—''“I just don't think I can do it.”'' (→ Et intelligent et gentil. Et… — Je ne pense pouvoir le faire.) Ethan: “Date me?” (→ Sortir avec moi.) Danny: “Date a werewolf.” (→ Sortir avec un loup-garou.) Ethan: “!” *'Ethan:' “You knew?” (→ Tu le savais ?) Danny: “Dude, it's Beacon Hills.” (→ Mec, c'est Beacon Hills.) Galerie Photo Ethandanny mrpptmy5Qf1rxl1wno2 250.gif Ethan & Danny.png Danny et Ethan.png 12 Danny et Ethan3.09.jpg Danny & Ethan.jpg 1 Danny et Ethan3.07.jpg 8 Danny et Ethan3.05.jpg 2.jpg|Episode 19 Saison 3 Danny and Ethan Ethan X Danny II.png|Dans un Motel de Californie Danny et Ethan.jpeg DannyAndEthan.gif Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_1.gif Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_2.png Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_3.jpg Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_4.jpg Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_5.gif Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_6.jpg Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_7.jpg Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_8.png Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan_9.gif Fichier:Danny_et_Ethan.jpg Galerie Vidéos thumb|center|300px full|center|335 px Références Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Ethan Catégorie:Danny Mahealani Catégorie:Vidéos